Love Sweets
by NeoStars
Summary: Lorsque qu'un beignet rend dingue un chanteur qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que d'observer la scène, désespéré   . SHINee / JongKey.


**Title : _S_**_ucreries Amoureuse - Love Sweets_  
**Author : _M_**_yself :D _  
**Characters : _M_**_embers of SHINee _  
**Pairing : _G_**_uess! :D Oh, It's Joke :) This is JongKey :) _

_

* * *

_

**_Ki_**_m Kibum, jeune chanteur du groupe phare coréen SHINee, croqua dans le beignet fourré au chocolat et saupoudré de sucre glace, ce même sucre-glace se rependit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se refermèrent sur le beignet, un peu de sucre glace glissa sur son menton également._

_Il releva ses yeux bruns dorés sur les pupilles empli d'un désir joueur de son camarade assis en face de lui, et qui tournait machinalement la cuillère déposé dans sa tasse avec son pouce et son index._  
_Key avala le bout de beignet au chocolat resté entre ses dents et demanda, tout en retirant le sucre glace resté sur ses lèvres sucrées avec son index :_

_**' Un problème, Jonghyun ?**_

_**- N-Non ! Aucun.**_

_**- T'es sûr ?**_

**_- Certain...'_**

_Jonhyun déglutit et avala rapidement une gorgé de son café encore brûlant avec lequel il réussit à s'étouffer et toussa pour faire passer le liquide brûlant dans sa gorge._  
_Le grand leader, Onew, qui passait par là, lui tapota dans le dos et s'exclama à l'intention de JongHyun & de KiBum :_

_**' Fait gaffe, tu vas te brûler la gorge, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! et toi, Key, arrête de manger des sucreries, tu grossis rapidement !**_

**_-_****_ Eeeh ? J'ai grossi ? Honeeey ! J'ai grossi ?'_**

_KiBum miaula cette phrase tout en regardant JongHyun avec ces petits yeux pétillants. Le chanteur déglutit et fit un geste avec ses mains pendant qu'il parlait :_

_**' Mais non, voyons.**_

_**- Onew !**_

_**- Je blaguais Key, je blaguais.'**_

_Key fronça les sourcils et reposa son beignet dans l'assiette coloré avec une étoile doré au centre posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine de l'appartement que partageait les membres du groupe._  
_Il se leva du tabouret en bois sur lequel il était assis et quitta la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre à l'opposé de l'appartement, visiblement vexé._  
_Onew soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez :__  
_  
_'_**_Quel susceptible, j'te jure._**

_**- Minho & Taemin ne sont pas là ?**_

_**- Minho est partit faire les courses et TaeMinnie est partit faire son rappel de vaccin il n'y a une bonne demi-heure, il ne devrait pas tarder.**_

**_- Ah, Ok.'_**

_Onew attrapa son bol et le déposa dans l'évier pour ensuite le lavé et déserté la cuisine déjà bien trop calme._  
_JongHyun termina rapidement son café encore tiède et observa le beignet laissé sur l'assiette par Key, le susceptible._  
_Il sourit, déposa sa tasse ainsi que l'assiette dans l'évier et pris le beignet entre ses doigts et partis vers la chambre de Key, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, une voix légèrement agressive lui répondit gentiment :_

_**' Quoi ?**_

_**- Bébé ? C'est moi.**_

_**- Et ?**_

**_- J'peux entrer ?'_**

_Un grognement confirma sa demande et il entra dans la pièce, il cacha le beignet dans son dos et referma la porte derrière lui. Il trouva KiBum sur son lit, la tête contre le mur, ses doigts trifouillant son oreiller._  
_JonHyun s'installa en face de lui :_

_**' Honey, tu boudes ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Si.**_

_**- Non.**_

**_- Si, bébé.'_**

_Le mot 'bébé' fit légèrement rougir Key qui ne répondit pas et reposa sa tête contre le mur beige de sa chambre. JongHyun déposa un doigt sur les lèvres plus que tentantes de son 'bébé' et souffla :_

_**'Ouvre la bouge et ferme les yeux, chéri.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

**_- Fait ce que je te dis, juste.'_**

_Key soupira et ouvris la bouche en fermant les yeux. Jonghyun lui déposa délicatement un bout de beignet entre ses dents et Key ferma immédiatement la bouche. Il avala docilement le morceau et fixa Jonghyun avec un regard meurtrier et lâcha :_

_**' Je vais grossir, à cause de toi !**_

_**- C'est pas grave.**_

_**- Si ! C'est gr...'**_

_Key fut coupé par un nouveau morceau de beignet chocolaté dans la bouche qu'il avala rapidement pour jurer contre JongHyun :_

_**' T'es chiant !**_

**_-_****_ Je sais.'_**

_Pour se venger, Key lui piqua le beignet et lui enfourna dans la bouche. Il ne croqua pas dans le beignet comme pour tenter Key de le faire, ce dernier soupira et mordit dedans._  
_Il mangea le beignet de cette manière jusqu'à dernier et minuscule bout qui tenait en équilibre entre la lèvre inférieur et les dents de JongHyun._  
_Key l'attrapa avec ses dents mais ses lèvres recouvertes de sucre glace touchèrent les lèvres de son camarade en un chaste baiser électrisant._  
_KiBum transféra le bout dans sa bouche et l'affala rapidement et ses lèvres furent reprises par JongHyun qui ne demandait que ces lèvres depuis le début._  
_Il poussa Key contre le mur sur lequel il s'était décalé pour attraper le beignet et fixa les pupilles sombres de Key avant de coller son front contre celui de son 'bébé'._  
_Key garda ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et son souffle chaud et sucré se heurta aux lèvres de JongHyun qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'envie présente dans chacun des corps présent dans la pièce._  
_JongHyun passa sa main où il restait encore un peu de sucre sur la joue de Key, qui, bien évidemment, ronchonna :_

_**'Honeey ~ Je vais avoir du sucre partout après ...**_

_**- Et alors ?**_

_**- Sa colle ...**_

**_- Et bien, sa me fera une raison pour goûté à tes joues ...'_**

_Key mima une moue boudeuse et JongHyun se recula légèrement en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après sur Onew qui semblait légèrement inquiet :_

_**' Tu boudes toujours Key ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Tant mieux, j'ai appelé Minho, il te rapporte un stock de sucette...**_

**_- Oh ? Fallait pas hein … '_**

_Onew hocha la tête et lui lança un gâteau que Key s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche. Onew les laissa, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se tramait entre eux. Jonghyun croqua dans un bout du gâteau sortant de la bouche tentatrice de Key. Ils avalèrent en parfaite synchronisation le bout de gâteau et Jonghyun s'allongea sur le lit double où il était assis depuis une vingtaine de minutes qui s'étaient écoulées comme des secondes._  
_Key s'étira et s'allongea sur le corps chaud de JongHyun. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes et passa sa main sur la joue tendre de Key, à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour retirer le sucre resté dessus._  
_Key se redressa également et JongHyun en profita pour attraper les lèvres sucrées de Key. Ce dernier glissa sa langue entre la barrière que formait les lèvres de JongHyun et celui-ci plaqua Key contre le matelas en inversant les rôles qu'ils s'étaient donnés._  
_Il déposa son front brûlant contre celui caché par les cheveux bruns de Key, et fixa les deux prunelles qui semblaient le fixer avec un désir ardent encore inconnu à ses propres yeux. Kibum ferma les yeux et JongHyun en profita pour laisser déraper ses lèvres sur la chaire tendre du cou de Key. La main droite de ce dernier s'accrocha à la nuque de JongHyun et la seconde partit à la découverte du torse imberbe de JongHyun en se glissant sous la chemise qu'il trouvait déjà trop encombrante. Les lèvres brûlantes de JongHyun laissèrent un cadeau légèrement rouge sur le cou de son amant, ses lèvres trahissant son calme habituel._  
_La main logée sur la nuque chaude de JongHyun glissa jusqu'à la chute de ses reins pour finalement s'accrocher à la ceinture noire de son pantalon, son autre main s'activant à découvrir le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis longtemps. Il déboutonna la chemise noire de JongHyun et la lui retira lentement, ne faisant qu'augmenter le désir de celui à qui appartenait la dite chemise. Ce dernier mordit un peu plus la peau tendre du cou de Key et lui retira son T-Shirt pour continuer sa descente infernale sur le torse de Key. Il le parsema de chaste baiser semblable à des papillons et s'arrêta sur les abdominaux légèrement creusé où il traça les contours avec sa langue chaude. Key entremêla ses doigts aux mèches brunes de JongHyun lorsqu'il déboutonna son jean avec ses dents et qu'il le laissa glisser le long de ses jambes qu'il plia un peu._  
_JongHyun se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Key et déboutonna son pantalon sous ses yeux en feu Key se redressa et enlaça les hanches de JongHyun pour pouvoir lier ses lèvres aux siennes. JongHyun brisa la barrière des lèvres de Key et entama un ballet brûlant de désir. Key en profita pour inverser les rôles et se trouver au-dessus de son amant. Il planta ses prunelles sombres dans celles dorés de JongHyun et ce dernier profita du défis entre leurs yeux pour ré-inverser les rôles, laissant échapper un grognement de la part de Key et un sourire. JongHyun fit glisser le boxer de Key ainsi que le sien et colla son corps brûlant à celui de Key et attrapa ses lèvres. Avec ses mains, il releva les cuisses de Key et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille après avoir relâché ses lèvres :__  
_  
_**' Je t'aime.'  
**_  
_Key perdit son attention sur JongHyun et se concentra sur les mots de son amant, ce dernier profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Key pour le pénétrer en douceur, et les lèvres de Key laissèrent échapper un gémissement surpris et frustré._  
_JongHyun attrapa une seconde fois les lèvres de Key et entama de légers vas-et-viens. Les mains de Key s'agrippèrent au dos de JongHyun et son visage se nicha dans son cou. Les mains de ce dernier se déposèrent sur les hanches de Key et il entama des vas-et-viens plus violent et Key laissa échapper des gémissements légèrement étouffés par la nuque de JongHyun._  
_Les ongles de Key griffèrent légèrement le dos de JongHyun et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur bien vite remplacé par le plaisir procuré par l'acte._  
_Un dernier coup de rein les emmena bien vite au septième ciel, leurs arrachant un long râle. Key, qui s'était légèrement cambrer, retomba sur le matelas, son torse se soulevant rapidement. Ses lèvres humides à cause de la sueur s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans pouvoir rien dire. JongHyun retomba contre le corps humide et brûlant de Key cherchant de l'air. Il ferma les yeux et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Key qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de JongHyun avant de fermer ses yeux. JongHyun s'endormit d'un sommeil léger et Key le suivit bien vite._

_Minho arriva une bonne heure après, un sucette à la bouche, il trouva Onew et Taemin sur le canapé à discuter. Une pointe de jalousie pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Minho, il déposa les courses dans la cuisine et rejoignit les deux autres qui étaient dans le salon. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Taemin et demanda à ce dernier :_

_**' Ton vaccin ?**_

_**- Comme d'hab'.**_

**_- 'sont où Key et JongHyun ?'_**

_Cette question provoqua un léger rire chez Onew qui répondit en reprenant son sérieux habituel (ou pas) :__  
_  
_'_**_Enfermés dans la chambre depuis bien 45 minutes, et si tu veux mon avis, ils ne font pas que feuilleter les pages de commentaires sur twitter._**

_**- Hein ?**_

_**- Minho, tu veux un dessin ?**_

_**- Ah ! D'accord ...**_

_**- Rah t'es lent, mon pauvre. Puis avec eux, dès qu'on en vexe un, l'autre vas le voir et inversement, fallait bien que sa arrive un jour. Et pis, tu peux dire, parce que toi et Minnie, c'est pire que le porno' sur Mickey et Minnie le soir ! '**_

_Les deux intéressés se mirent à imiter les tomates suite à la comparaison d'un film porno' que Onew avait accidentellement téléchargé à la place d'un film américain à l'eau de rose._  
_Ce dernier se leva et laissa les deux autres dans leurs gênes et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Key, réveillant les deux hommes dans la pièce et miaula à l'intention de Key:_

_**'Mamaan ! J'ai faim ! '**_

_Il entendit des exclamations et des grognements mais n'y fit pas attention et retourna vers la grenouille et Minnie qui regardait les infos à la télé du salon. Il soupira et s'installa à côté d'eux, à la limite du désespoir._


End file.
